


‘I’ll never leave you’

by LesbianTales



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, SuperCorp, kara won’t leave her, lena is such a bottom here, the CW Can sucks my balls cause Supercorp is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Prompt by @ephemera1spring on twitter.





	‘I’ll never leave you’

They’d been dating four months, four long months with out going further than heavy makeout sessions. It was tiring, having to pretend she wasn’t craving her, craving that level of intimacy. 

The day was finally here though, Lena had managed to make a red sun lamp and had rushed home. 

She watched as Lena put the lamp in place and turned it on, felt her powers drain, she was ready. 

Little did Kara know that Lena was nervous, she’d only had one long term relationship and that didn’t end so well. To say she was afraid was an understatement, she was terrified, what if they did this and later Kara changed her mind and didn’t want Lena? What if she didn’t like the way Lena looked?

All these emotions were going through the CEOs mind as she lay on the bed and watched Kara crawl up her body, kissing and nipping at random spots, leaving marks. 

The hero discarded Lenas top and was delighted to see there was no bra underneath, Lena snaked her hands into Kara’s hair as the blonde took a nipple into her mouth, her back arched at the contact and a moan slipped from her throat. 

She felt tears coming from her eyes as Kara made her way down her body, she looked down and sniffed, Kara’s head immediately whipping up to the sound. 

As soon as she saw the tears in Lenas eyes she made her way up the bed, “Lena, what’s wrong baby?”

The brunette didn’t respond straight away just pulled the hero in for a tight hug. 

When they pulled back Kara wiped away Lenas tears, “what is it love? What’s wrong?”

“I just..” she sniffed again, tears coming out harder, “are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?”

Kara was surprised to say the least, “Of course! Of course I want this and I want you but if you’re not ready for this then I completely understand okay?” She cupped Lenas cheeks in both hands. 

“I want this too. I’m just scared you’re going to realize I’m not good enough or I’m not worth it and I get that I do, I understand that. I just.... Ive watched so many people leave me and I just don’t think I’ll ever be able to watch you leave, you’re too important and it’s scary how much I need you already and I just can’t help it and I don’t know how to explain what I feel other than” she freezes at the thought moves through her brain and looks at her lap, tears coming down her face faster and harder than before. 

“Other than what princess? Tell me it’s okay.” Kara coos as she wraps Lena in a tight hug allowing the other woman to sob into her shoulder. 

“I don’t know how to explain it other than I love you.” She mumbles into the reporters shoulder. 

Kara pulls back and pulls Lenas head away from her shoulder, when Lena doesn’t look at her she lifts her chin until she’s looking in her eyes, “Lena Luthor, I love you too, I’m never going to leave, I once said to Alex you were my kryptonite but I was wrong, you don’t make me weak, you’re my red sun, taking me back to the days before all the loss and heartbreak. You’re not my weakness Lena Luthor, you’re my normality and that’s one of the reasons I love you.” She places a gentle kiss onto Lenas lips and goes to pull back until Lena tugs her closer by the collar of her shirt. 

Lena removes her shirt and flips them over, breaking the kiss once again, “you’re not going anywhere. Not after what you just said. I want you Kara Zor-El, I want to hear you moan, I want to see you writhe beneath me, I want to see you when you wake up with sex hair, I want to hear you breathe my name.” Lena husks into Kara’s ear before pushing the hand that has been untying Kara’s sweatpants down and strokes her clit, hard. 

Kara’s breath catches in her throat as Lena simultaneously nibbles on her earlobe. Moving down to bite, kiss and suck on Kara’s neck Lena lets her fingers slip lower, only meant to lightly trace Kara’s opening but Kara’s hips jerk and two fingers slip inside eliciting a moan from the both of them. 

They set an even pace until Kara’s is writhing beneath her, a moaning mess, Lena makes her way to Kara’s breasts, pulling the bra down with her teeth before taking a nipple into her mouth and biting slightly. 

Kara’s back arches off the bed, “Lena, Baby, please, I’m not going to last long.” She whimpers. Hands going into brunette hair, keeping her in place as she picks up the speed of her fingers and places her thumb on the hero’s clit rubbing in hard circles. 

“Good baby, you’ve done so well,” she bites down on the blondes collarbone, “now cum for me baby.” She husks against Kara’s skin as she pushes a third finger into her core moving her hand at a frantic pace. 

Kara can’t do anything but oblige as she toppled over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure going through her body. 

When she comes down from her high Lena has tears in her eyes once again, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never seen something more beautiful in my entire life, I can’t believe how lucky I am.” She leans in to kiss Kara as she slips her hand out from her center earning a groan from the hero. 

They pull bag and Kara grins, “I guess we need to buy you a mirror then don’t we.”

Suddenly, Lena is on her back once again as the blonde pulls her shorts off her body and Lena feels tears in her eyes again as she thinks, ‘She wants me, I’ll never get this lucky again.’


End file.
